A given video generally includes one or more scenes, where each scene in the video can be either relatively static (e.g., the objects in the scene do not substantially change or move over time) or dynamic (e.g., the objects in the scene substantially change and/or move over time). As is appreciated in the art of computer graphics, polygonal modeling is commonly used to represent three-dimensional objects in a scene by approximating the surface of each object using polygons. A polygonal model of a given scene includes a collection of vertices. Two neighboring vertices that are connected by a straight line form an edge in the polygonal model. Three neighboring and non-co-linear vertices that are interconnected by three edges form a triangle in the polygonal model. Four neighboring and non-co-linear vertices that are interconnected by four edges form a quadrilateral in the polygonal model. Triangles and quadrilaterals are the most common types of polygons used in polygonal modeling, although other types of polygons may also be used depending on the capabilities of the renderer that is being used to render the polygonal model. A group of polygons that are interconnected by shared vertices are referred to as a mesh and as such, a polygonal model of a scene is also known as a mesh model. Each of the polygons that makes up a mesh is referred to as a face in the polygonal/mesh model. Accordingly, a polygonal/mesh model of a scene includes a collection of vertices, edges and polygonal (i.e., polygon-based) faces that represents/approximates the shape of each object in the scene.